Kinshou Burondo: DISCONTINUED
by Vivlandi Basil
Summary: When little Naruto runs to deliver something to Tsunade he meets a horny wolf, Itachi. Before long Naruto finds himself in the worst situation any human could be in… ITANARU!
1. Chapter 1

Hy: Hello people!!

Pein: Hello

Hy: Well it looks like I wrote another story!!

Pein: NO WAY!!

Hy: ……. Anyway I wrote this story because it was the result of Little Red Riding Hood…… stupid story……..

Pein: Also she was really horny

Hy: Indeed I was….. So without further ado I Present:

**Kinshou Burondo** (Little Blonde)

Summery: When little Naruto runs to deliver something to Tsunade he meets a horny wolf, Itachi. Before long Naruto finds himself in the worst situation any human could be in…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… (Sobbing in a corner)

**Warning: This is a YAOI FanFiction!! So if u do not like yaoi I suggest u turn back now!! This will be a Yaoi fic so I'm not gonna bother rewriting it into a non yaoi fic!!**

Pairing: Itanaru……. Other pairings to be decided by vote.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 1: The Killer and the Innocent**

Once upon a dream, there was a little village boy known as Naruto. Although he was an orphan he was well loved by the village. (O.o) one day his best friend, Kiba, asked him a favor.

"Hey Naruto, can u deliver this to Tsunade-hime? My grandpa told my mom she was ill so now I'm supposed to deliver her some stuff, but Akamaru's leg is broken…"

"Don't worry Kiba-kun!! I'm going to see Ero-sennin so I'll have to go by her place!!"

"Thanks Naru-chan," the dog boy leered.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was bored as hell, 'Honestly there's nothing to do here,' he though bitterly.

His silky hair spread apart as he laid on a log. He sighed as his member whined about the lack of a mate. His angry growls filled the woods. Once again he was unable to find a strong enough mate!

'Perhaps it's time I gave up… who cares if the Uchiha clan disappears, let alone me, their murderer…'

Flashback

"_Aniki come on! Mama and Papa want us now!!" his obito, Sasuke, called. Itachi 'Hn'ed and trotted after him. Once they reached the den his beautiful black furred mother appeared, "Itachi," she hissed, "go see your father now…"_

_The prology bowed in respect, he hated too but she was the Alpha Female. As he passed her he heard Sasuke whimper, "Mama… am hungry…"_

_He scoffed. Sasuke was a weak pup, he still couldn't hunt, yet he devoured more eat at one serving than Itachi did in three days!_

_His eyes narrowed as his grey furred father came into view… surrounded by all thirty members of the pack. His heart fluttered as he realised the probable cause. They knew what he had done…_

_As he walked past all the family members he noted they were all defenseless. He smirked… it would be so easy. Then his father spoke, "Itachi of the Uchiha Wolf clan. You stand in our mist under the accession for the murder of your cousin, Shisui, who was found ripped apart. The only clue we had was the black fur between his claws," Itachi's claws started to grow a tiny bit along with his fangs, "Our elders believe it was __**your**__ hair."_

_Itachi sprung forward. His front claws connected with his fathers face, breaking it open so his brain spewed onto the floor. Before the other wolves could react, Itachi attacked the men, slicing open throats; all seventeen were dead in the span of three minutes. _

_He rounded on the females, who cowered in fear. All seven fell to the ground. Slowly he lifted his blood covered muzzle and looked at the pups. Soon their inners littered the ground._

_Delighted by his handiwork, itachi sniffed the air only to remember his mother was still alive, along with his obito…_

_He ran to the opening of the den. Looking around he saw his mother sleeping in the tall grass, the wind pushing the scent of blood away from her. He smirked as he trotted over to her. She moaned in her sleep rolling over, exposing her soft neck. Itachi's mouth enclosed on her throat. She woke gasping for air, trying to see who was killing her. Her eyes wandered along her sons' beautiful coat. With a quick twist of his head, she too lay in blood, dead._

_He licked his lips. He had done it…the Uchiha clan was finished! Then, "Aniki?" he swore, he had forgotten about Sasuke, "What happened? Why is ma--" Itachi grabbed his small body in his mouth._

_Sasuke's scrams proceeded for thirty minutes. In the end… his lower body was by his mother and his upper half along with most of his inners were at the cave mouth._

End Flashback

Itachi felt a grin grace his human lips. It was worth killing his clan to become half human. But the problem was mating. All the females were incapable of serving him! It irked him to no end… all he wanted to do was fuck someone. His member twitched causing him to groan.

He really needed a good fuck…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"See you later Kiba!" The young blonde called as he left the village.

"Same to you Naru-chan!!"

"NOT A GIRL!!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi sniffed the air. An unearthly smell reached his nostrils, filling his beautiful human nose with its scent. His mouth started to water.

He licked his lips…yes… this was a human scent. His member hardened as lust took over Itachi's features. Swiftly he ran toward the human village. His mind set on finding the source.

As he rounded several trees he came to the road, where the scent was the strongest. His quick gaze saw a gorgeous boy… literally for the surprised blonde was less than three feet away…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hy: wow that was hard to write…

Pein: why?

Hy: As much as I hate Sasuke I didn't want to kill him….. But the story wouldn't have worked if I didn't…..

Pein: don't worry he's alive in other fics of yours

Hy: true

Pein: I'm gonna go to bed now

Hy: kk

Pein: goodbye reviewers!!

Hy: Ok so I will be taking a poll for side pairings for this story!! The people are:

Deidara

Sasori

Orochimaru

Kabuto

Kisame

Tsunade

Jiraiya

Konan

Pein

Tobi

Zetsu

Ino

Sakura

Hinata

Naomi: she's just a character I made up

Tenten

Neji

Haku

Hidan

Temari

So yea that's it….. If u have a personal character that u want to pair up then please just tell me!!

Chow for now

HmmYaoi


	2. Chapter 2

Hy: hello people!!

Pein: Yo

Hy: why do u always say 'yo'?

Pein: why do u always say 'hello people'?

Hy: cause I can…

Pein: that's why I say 'yo' all the time

Hy: oh….

Pein: yea….shouldn't you be getting the chapter going?

Hy: oh yea!!

Disclaimer: -dreaming: no Kishimoto!! Don't sue me!! I swear I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters!!- Zzzz –wakes up- no…. –sobbing-

**Warning: this is a Yaoi Fanfic!! If u do not like BoyxBoy then go find something else to read please!! And don't flame my story!!**

Naruto stumbled to a stop. About three feet ahead of him was a VERY handsome man. He felt his eyes roll up and down the man. A faint blush crept into view, along his tan skin.

"Uh," he managed.

Itachi smirked mentally. This boy was exactly what he needed. Big blue eyes, covered in innocence; spiky blonde hair, tan skin, covered by a long, black shirt with matching pants.

'Perfect, finally a mate worthy of me,' he thought while licking his lips, 'So pretty. And all mine.' His member hardened in anticipation, this boy as going to relieve him, and nothing was going to stop him from taking this boy as his spouse.

"Um," Naruto tried again, "H-hi, c-can I h-help y-you?" he finally stuttered. 'Darn, now I sound like Hinata-chan… am I blushing again?!"

Itachi chuckled (O.O) causing the blonde to shiver. It was as though an angel were here, "That blush makes you even cuter Ko (Kochild)," he stated, "If you're not careful someone might mistaken you for an angel."

Before, Naruto was pink, now he was tomato red. He looked away from the larger male, whose smirk grew into a grin, "So, where are you going in such a hurry?" Naruto blinked, "I'm going to Baa-chan's to give her some medicine."

"Oh, is she sick?" Itachi asked while formulating a plan to make the blonde his.

"Yea, so I'm going to see how she's doing. But she should be fine soon," the blonde explained, completely oblivious to Itachi's plans for him, "If she doesn't get better soon then the village will lose its most important healer…" he trailed off into silence.

"Ah, so where does she live?" Itachi casually asked.

Naruto looked puzzled, "Why do you want to know?"

He lied, "I want to visit her tomorrow to see how she is doing, my boy."

"Oh, well then she lives down on the east side of Mist River. Her house is a pale red with several roses growing around it," he instructed.

After bidding a quick farewell, the Uchiha ran into the forest, transforming into his natural form. Racing through the trees, he soon reached Tsunade's home. Shifting back into his human form, he knocked on the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto bent down, smelling some orchids. He had always loved them. Tenderly he plucked a small bundle, tying them with a ribbon from the basked, which contained all the medicine. He stood up and continued his trek.

--Twenty seven Minutes Later--

The little male knocked on the big, wooden door three times, "Baa-chan, can I come in please?"

"Who is it?" a wispy voice called from inside.

"Naruto… can I come in now?"

A low chuckle emanated from the cottage, "Yes, my Naruto."

The naïve boy entered the cottage. He crossed the small room and looked around. There was the bed, taking up most of the room, with a small stove for her tea, and a little chair he often sat in when he came over. He smiled, "How are you Baa-chan?" She didn't answer.

"Baa-chan, Tsume sent some medicine for you," he told the lying form, covered in blankets and showdown, "And I picked some orchids!"

"Why thank you Naru-chan," someone grabbed him from behind, "Too bad she won't see them." He felt something wet touch his ear.

"Now… you belong to me…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itachi tightened his grip on his mate, forcing the little male to realize into his larger frame. Down south he started to harden. He let his mouth rest on the left side of the blonde's neck, sucking and licking the sweet taste of the boy.

He felt something wet fall on his left cheek. He looked at the face of the crying angel, whose eyes were still on the bed.

Itachi smirked, "Don't worry she's not dead, yet anyway," Naruto stiffened, "Do you want her to live?" the boy nodded once, "Then let's make a trade. I'll spare her life if I get… you for my mate."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hy: I felt so evil when I wrote that ending

Pein: EVIL!!

Hy: ……ok

Pein: ….

Hy: anyway… please remember to review people!!

Pein: and I'm saying this only once in this chapter

Hy: wat?

Pein: she LURVS reviews

Hy: indeed I do!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hy: Hello reviewers and readers!!

Deidara: HIIIIIIIIII….un

Hy:…….why r u here?

Deidara: What do u mean?...un

Hy: I mean y r u here……u aren't suppose to be here

Deidara: -tears up- fine I'll go away!! –runs away crying his head off-…UN

Hy: that's not wat I meant but ok

Disclaimer: -looks at Kishimoto who's looking back at her- give me ownership of Naruto….please? –Kishimoto summons a bunch of lawers and security guards- Ahhhhhh –hy is thrown off the premises- well it looks like I still don't own Naruto…….-sobbing-

_**Warning: This is YAOI people!! It means boyxboy action!! Also there will be a lemon in this chappy just to warn you… yea that's it…..lol **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood, frozen, in the molester's arms thinking. He didn't like this man anymore. Silently he tried to say something, but nothing happened. The blonde opened his mouth, "Nn," he closed it again. The Uchiha smirked. Steadily he licked his mate's neck, going up toward a tear sliding down. After sliding his tongue over a pair of luscious lips he eventually licked the tear, it was like honey.

The beautiful blonde fidgeted as each tear was licked away. He closed his eyes tight, hoping everything would go away, no such luck. He felt a hand slide up to his shirt neck and unbutton it. One by one his shirt was opened; exposing a tan chest, each button undone caused his and Itachi's heart beats to speed up. Finally the last button came off his black shirt. He shivered as the same sinful hand glided over his chest; the man's hands were cold like ice. Involuntary he felt a small mewl escape is plump lips. The wolf grinned; he liked the blonde's voice, 'Especially when he's making those adorable sounds,' he thought, '…wonder what he'll do when we mate…'

"Shhh no sound's yet… I need to know your decision." His hands slid up to a lovely chin, forcing it up. He placed his long fangs near the windpipe, just in case. A groan escaped the blonde as his ear was grasped within icy fingers. Longing eyes fell, once again, on the still figure on the bed. How did he know she was still alive? "What did you do to her?" The poor blonde felt fangs graze his wind pipe, cutting his tender skin. The man's tongue licked his neck as a small trickle of blood escaped the cut, "Mmmm you're very tasty Naru," a short snicker escaped blood tainted lips, "and don't worry about _her_, just decide.

……Naru's Mind……

'Yes…no… yes… no… yes…no…ye- GOD DAMN IT!! Why the hell am I yes/no ing??' Mentally he slammed his head against a wall that just appeared. After banging his head a few times he settled down and thought… He did love Tsunade … but the extent of his own freedom, his life? He shivered as he remembered how the man made him feel, how his body had reacted. Was he really attracted to this man, if so then did he want that pleasure again at the extent of trading his body?

…..Outside Naru's Mind……

A sharp pain on his neck brought Naruto back into reality in a rush. He gasped as teeth cut his neck again; a small whimper escaped as another trickle of blood slid down his neck. It was greedily licked away by his captor who smirked, who cut the boy again and licked the other trickle away. "Please… don't hurt my baa-chan," a small voice broke the silence. The Uchiha looked up and noted his boy was crying again, he would need to fix that very soon, "Promise if I become yours you'll leave everyone I care about alone." Large tears fell down flushed cheeks, "Please don't hurt them…"

The Great Uchiha Itachi, last of the great clan, finally had his mate. Harshly he spun the weeping boy around and hungrily pressed their lips together in a swift kiss before throwing the dazed blonde on his back and running out of the house… into the silent forest…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto closed his eyes in terror as the man raced through the trees, his grip tightening slightly around a firm neck as the speed increased. Itachi's hand lightly touched the arm around his neck. He wedged his fingers between his neck and the arm and came to an abrupt stop, ripping the arm away from his neck. Naruto yelped as his arm was pulled forward and his body pulled off the man's back. Itachi caught his mate and pulled the startled boy into his chest, holding him close. Quietly he walked a short distance before coming to a cave opening, hidden by a large cluster of bushes. Silently he walked through the opening and into his home.

Naruto's mouth fell open as he saw how _huge _the cave was. A window was in a corner, showing a beautiful patch of forest. Underneath it was a bed, which looked like a king's bed. On one of the ends stood a little stool, on top of that were several pelts of deer and, to his wonder, wolves. The floor was covered by several pelts as well, along with a bear hid. Coming out of the window was a long pipe which was held up by the cave wall, its end lowered into a pit-like tub which was empty at the moment.

Itachi laughed as his boy's mouth opened a bit more at the sight of his home. Naruto blushed a bit and closed his mouth. The older male walked over to the bed and dropped the blonde onto it before laying on the bed as well. Pulling the blonde into his arms he looked down into a frightened face of an angel before, "Hmm almost forgot," and produced a bracelet, placing it on his Naruto's wrist, "Now I can find you whenever you leave this cave." Startled eyes widened a bit at that before the blonde asked, "What's your name?" he cocked his head to the side, his eyes now full of curiosity.

"Hmm, my name is Itachi of the Uchiha wolf clan...minus the clan part," Naruto blinked a few times, "Minus the clan part?" Itachi smiled and changed the subject, "How old are you Naruto?" the blonde answered automatically, 'I'm twelve by my birthday is tomorrow!" Mentally the Uchiha was dancing about. Everything was perfect; his mate would be of age tomorrow all he had to do was wait until tomorrow. "Really well that works out perfectly since both mates have to be thirteen or older to mate," he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead, "Till tomorrow, you will stay with me… I don't want anyone stealing you ways from me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirteen year old Naruto was bored as hell! All day he had to say in the cave, which had nothing to do. He took a bath, laid out on the bed, laid on the hides, and even on the bear! The entire time Itachi kept a close eye on him… waiting for the sky to darken, to take Naruto's virginity for his own pleasure. Currently both sat on the bed doing absolutely nothing, when Itachi finally spoke, "It's time my Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened, stomach flipped, and heart fluttered as the Uchiha crawled toward him, licking his lips lightly. The poor boy was pushed down and kissed lightly on the forehead, those sinful lips inching toward his ears. Small mewls escaped the blonde as Itachi's tongue licked his lob, sending waved of pleasure through his body.

As the boys thoughts focused on the pleasure, the Uchiha unbuttoned the younger male's shirt quickly and lowered his hand till they rested on slim hips pulling them up toward him. Naruto pressed his lips on Itachi's neck leaning forward inhaling the musky scent of the man, 'This really isn't that bad… is this all that's needed to mate?' the naive boy thought as a gentle hand fluttered over his back.

Itachi brushed his lips lightly on tan skin inching down wanting to easy his hunger a bit. Pinning the gorgeous boy down him lifted he head away from the tempting face and directed his mouth to the exposed nipples. The blonde nearly screamed as his nipples were pinched and sucked, causing his skin to erupt in goose bumps. Greedily the Uchiha sucked and occasionally bit each abused nipple, switching all the time. When each nipple was bright red the larger male lowered his hands to undo the pants tha protected the boy's member.

As the pants and boxers were pulled down to his knees, Naruto blushed a bit as Itachi held his member, petting and stroking the semi-erect member. A low moan was heard ad Itachi lightly squeezed it. The older male grinned and pumped the blushing blonde, each pump causing his own member to harden. Naruto's vision went white as the finally released onto Itachi's hand. Slightly panting he didn't notice Itachi strip himself, lift him and position the ten inch member at his hole.

'Ahh… that… wasn't that… bad…' The beautiful boy thought to himself, 'At least I didn't hurt anything…'

With one quick movement Itachi thrust painfully into Naruto, who screamed in pain as his walls were torn down. The unfortunate boy felt something pull out of him and push back inside. Something red slid onto Itachi's member mid thrust, leaving a small patch of blood on it. He thrust in and out, completely ignoring the screams of agony from Naruto, with one final thrust, he cummed inside the weeping boy. Moving his mouth to the bleeding boys neck Itachi bit down… leaving his mark… the mark showing that the blonde belonged to him.

Collapsing onto the bed Itachi took a deep breath. He really needed that… he glanced at the boy, who still had his member. Tenderly he pulled out of the bleeding ass and looked outside. It was raining… holding his had out the window he caught some of the water and placed it on Naruto's ass, causing him to scream at the stinging pain. Itachi's eyes narrowed as the blonde's body went limp, showing that he had fallen asleep. Grabbing the boy Itachi walked over to the tub and placed the blonde inside the water, washing the blood off. Quickly he pulled the boy out and dried him off, placing him back on the bed, Itachi ran out of the cave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyuubi-san… I need to ask you something…" Itachi walked into the great foxes den with easy, unafraid as a human child no older than three was thrown at him. "Get the fuck out Uchiha bastard!! You're the last person I need to see right now!!" A beautiful young man stepped out of the shadows. He had long red hair pulled back by a ribbon of silk. His outfit was similar to a kimono except for the fact there was armor all over the beautiful gown. He scoffed, "Get out, unless you have something worth my time," he hissed at the wolf. Even though Itachi was higher up on the food chain, Kyuubi was infact stronger than him… bairly though…

"Kyuubi… can you give a human male female reproductive parts?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hy: …and this took me 2 weeks??

Deidara: apparently…lol…un……

Hy: -jumps- where did u come from??

Deidara: -blushes- well my mom and dad did that ……un…

Hy: ……dumbass……

Deidara: -goes all chibi- I know!!

Hy: please remember to review!!

Deidara: she loves reviews…they make her feel like she's doing a good job with the story

Hy: yes they do!! lol


	4. Chapter 4

Kyuubi was shocked, no he was stunned

Hy: zzzzzzzz

Ita and naru: …..WAKE UP!!

Hy: I DIDN'T DO IT!!

Ita: ….. what did u do…..

Hy:……nothing…..wat did u wake me up for?!

Naru: cuz it's a new chappy

Hy:…..oh….ok then shall I do the disclaimer?

Naru: that would be nice…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…….ITACHI DOES!! …….ITANARU WILL RULE THE WORLD!!

_**Warning: …….this is yaoi….if u don't like then y r u reading?**_

Kyuubi was shocked, no he was stunned. The great Uchiha Itachi, murderer of his clan had found a mate?! "Wait did you…mate? You're sent is thicker…" Itachi grinned, "In fact I have a human male, thirteen, and most likely hungry. So please tell if you can or not." The red head stood up and picked up the sobbing child by the arm, cooing a bit. "How does the boy fell about you?" The Uchiha's eyes narrowed, "Why is it important?" The child nuzzled into Kyuubi's neck, causing the beast to purr slightly. Annoyed the wolf asked again and got an answer, "Unless he likes you I'm not giving the parts to him."

Low growls emanated from the murderer. He wanted pups to grow into his army, take over the forests, and rule it with his gorgeous mate, his Naruto. "Why? You force many into the surgery so you can have children, why do you care about his opinion when you never have asked anyone else?"

The small boy held tight onto the fox as all the clothing he was wearing was pulled off. "Hn…true… I'll do it if you, shh pet, get me something new…I do need a new pet…this is my last one…" His pale lips pressed against the humans, who whimpered a bit. Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Alright…but don't be upset by what you get…" With one word or thanks, Itachi disappeared to hunt to a pet.

--One hour later--

"Oh Kyuubi-san I have a pet for you…" Kyuubi looked up from his little den of a bed, the human rolling off his chest, still asleep. Blinking a few times, his eyes suddenly widened as he saw the little boy, fair long hair down to his back, a bit of it covering his chocolate eyes. The face was both angelic and yet it was very human…well girly was a better description. He was small in height and looked like he could use some food in his belly. "Uchiha…what is this?"

Itachi smirked as he saw the look of lust in the great fox's eyes. "It's your pet as you say…he was abandoned a few days ago in the forest…or so he says." After the fox looked at the boy a bit more closely the wolf passed and was set for his mates surgery…the one that allowed him pups….his army…

--

"Wake up my Naru." A commanding voice broke through his mind, causing the blonde to shiver with both fear and pleasure. Opening his eyes he immediately shut them. The sun was in his eyes; bright enough that he retreated under the furry blanket. "Naru, wake up or I'll get you out myself…" Shivers crawled all over the small boy's body as the silky voice enveloped him.

Something outside the blanket skimmed across his spine griping toward hi neck. With little ease Itachi pulled the blonde onto his lap, "Naru, get up. You still need to ear…or…" his hand glided into the opening of the blanket, "I could…" the devils hand slip toward the quivering boy, "…put my icy hand on you." Fingers rested on the boys' hip. Naruto shot out of the blanket like a bullet, whimpering as his sore muscles protested at the sudden movement. Strong arms encircled the blonde, pulling him into the wolf's chest. Hungrily Itachi pressed his lips t the nap of Naruto's neck, "Good afternoon, koi."

Flashes of the previous night flashed through every cell that made up the blonde. Terrified, the boy pushed hard against the Uchiha's chest, trying to get away. Itachi stopped kissing his mate's neck and looked into the terrified face smirking, "Hmm I do love your taste, especially when your scare," his eyes grew slightly darker," it makes you even more tempting…" Gently he pressed his lips to his mark on the boy.

Naruto winced as his neck tingled a bit, his body tightening at the odd feeling. Pushing against the wolf's chest, naruto suddenly flushed as his stomach growled. Both males looked down at the complaining stomach, neither of them moving. Itachi started to laugh as his blonde blushed darker. Lowering one of his arms to wrap around the teens butt, the wolf stood up and carried the boy over to the stool with the blankets. He kicked the blankets off and placed the blonde on top of them.

"I'll get food for you then…stay in the blankets if your cold." He said as small shivers crawled up the boys spine. Nodding at the order-like statement, the human grabbed one of the blankets he wasn't sitting on and wrapped it around his shaking form.

Sliding his fingers through the fuzzy blanket Naruto sniffed the air as Itachi emerged carrying a try. The cooked meat was placed before him, causing his stomach to growl again. As saliva started filling his mouth another plate of food was placed down, this one with fruits and berries.

"As a human, you can't eat anything raw, so I cooked it. Just to warn you I usually don't cook so it might not be done enough…" But Naruto was already chewing on a piece. Tensely itachi waited for his blonde to say something. As Naruto swallowed the small piece of meat, he smiled. A true angelic smile that had every muscle of Itachi aching for the boy again," It's perfect!"

--

After the weaker of the two had eaten a bit more, itachi had forced the now full blonde into the crook of his arm and had ran into the forest, racing in and out of patches of trees. When naruto was struggling to see strait Itachi stopped, his eyes narrowed as he heard the unmistakable sound of moans coming from Kyuubi's cave. Obviously the great beast was having fun with his new toy…

"Kyuubi-san…we're here…" he said before pushing his way into the cave. A sudden scurry of movement caught Naruto's eyes before Itachi's cool hand covered his eyes, blocking whatever had been moving.

"Ah so this is your new fancy eh Uchiha? He is very cute…" a husky male voice said on his left. "Yes…kyuubi-san…this is Naruto." A low chuckle was heard from the man before Naruto's breath ceased, "Shall we begin?"

--

Hy: lol well that's it….now back to bed!!

Ita: go and sleep a bit more then

Hy: I will…..zzzzz

Naru: lol she's out again!

Ita: -smirks and grabs naru- and we shall play a lovely game…

a/n: so do u want me to write the surgery in the next chappy or just do random stuff instead? Please remember to say in your review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hy: Hiiiiiiiii

Itachi: -snicker-

Naruto: -spinning around in a circle-

Hy: Why are u snickering?

Itachi: Cuz of y u wrote this chapter

Hy: ...shut up!

Itachi: I find it hard to believe that it took just ONE review to make u update

Hy: I FELT GUILTY FOR NOT UPDATEING!!!!!!

Naruto: wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Itachi: sure u did -snicker-

Hy: I swear!!!!!!

Itachi: wash your mouth!

Naruto: oooooooooo so dizzy -walking drunkenly-

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto..or the characters...

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI

--

Chapter 5

--

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the large fox that was looking at him. Itachi put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer. "The room please Kyuubi-san?"

"Of course Itachi-san," Kyuubi tore his eyes off the weak human and led the pair toward a very interesting room type structure. It was large and oddly shapped, with small cuby type things holding several sharp medical objects. To the side was a large wooden table with small blood stains on it and near it was a long blade stained with rusty blood.

Instincts were begging the blond to run for it, to leave this all behind and run all the way home and snuggle with Tsunade and drink tea. But he would never be able to do that with her ever again. In a odd way he was the property of a creature more or less the strongest creature in the forest.

"Naruto-kun keep walking," Itachi's cool voice interrupted the blond's thoughts then. Looking up at the raven the steady beating of his heart grew a bit as the creature smiled a both frightening yet beautiful smile. "Soon we'll be able to have a family."

There was no love in his voice. Nothing but pocession.

Slowly he started to move his feet again as he pushed the instincts down, enough that they were a small sound now in the back of his head. Even if he ran what good would it do him? Itachi would catch him before he even got to the opening of the cave and then he would have to pay.

Even though they were mates it was evident that they were in no way equal to one another. Naruto would serve as the weaker one while Itachi would be the strong one that dominated him in every way possible.

What a rotten turn in his life...

Itachi stopped and let his arm fall from the blond's shoulder, his smile slowly turned into one of a mad man. The excitement was nearly tangible in the air.

An army of half-breeds to serve him and a mate to bear them all. Every square inch of this over grown forest would be his and only his.

"Come here little one." the large fox stood relaxed at the table, a black cloth in hand, "It won't hurt if you take these herbs and put the cloth over your eyes so you aren't scared if the herbs wear out before I'm done." Kyuubi's voice was so soft that the human was to willing enough to do as told.

The light pattering of Naruto's feet against the cave floor sent the sounds vibrating throughout the cave, echoing loudly sending the image of an empty chamber to his head.

Kyuubi's crimson eyes softened slightly, just enough for a certain wolf to notice. Itachi felt like laughing, Kyuubi was not one to soften his gaze to anyone. But a part of his vast mind knew that it was not the same feeling that he felt.

The fox's eye twitched as he looked at the Uchiha, annoyed his long hair bristled before claming as the blond cocked his head to the side. "Anyway," the fox reached to the table and grabbed three leafs, "Chew and swallow. Your mind will relax and your body you'll drift in and out of conciousness."

Naruto looked behind him at Itachi, asking with his eyes if the blond had to do this. All traces of humor wiped off the raven's face, his eyes cold and indifferent. He nodded stiffly.

Sighing Naruto turned back around, took the plant and lifted it to his mouth.

--

Everything was a blur as Naruto spun in a circle, his feet lifting off the ground as he fell backwards. Laughing he stayed still and watched as the baby blue sky danced back and forth.

"Uchiha bring me that jar."

'Huh?'

There was a soft thump, "How much longer?"

A sickening sound, almost like cutting a fish open, "A few more hours."

Naruto sat up and looked around the lush field. Seeing nothing he decided to get something to drink, maybe a snack as well.

"It smells odd," there was a deep growl. Spinning the blond saw the empty field again.

"That's because the genetic code is changing in these eggs. Unless you want your children to have pink hair..."

The smell of pink berries pulled the blond in and he took a few and causiously bit one. The bitter juice slid across his tongue. Gagging he spit onto the grass, abandoned the berries, and ran to a creek.

"They smel like him now..."

Bending over a tan hand dipped in the cool water. Cupping his hand Naruto brought it to his mouth and took a small mouthful. The sweetness of it pleased his throat as he drank a bit more.

"The herb should start to wear off now." There was the lust sound of something pulling together, "I'm nearly done stitching him up. In a minute the tread will sink in and he'll look like before."

After dipping his hand for the seventh time the blond felt heavy, as though someone was pushing his shoulders down. His azure eyes drooped as the odd feeling grew, his mind starting to shut down his body.

--

"Kyuubi," the raven dipped his head a bit, the small sleeping blond in his arms. His pride would not allow him to even say thank you.

"Uchiha."

"See ya."

"Whatever."

--

It was so warm, everything around the blond was either soft or just enough comfort for him to hold onto. The blankets were his favorite, it's soft texture and the heat source nest to him that was breathing in and out.

Breathing?

Reluctantly he opened his eyes and saw the deep onyx fur he was snuggled into, the warmth of it keeping him from shivering. Carefully he sat up a tiny bit so see what on earth he was sleeping on. It was a giant black wolf, it's eyes were closed and a soft rumble came from it.

Through sleepy eyes he slowly noticed the fearutes that he had come accustiomed to. The soft fur, indents around the eyes, the graceful yet strong build of it's body. How the wolf looked like it were sculpted by an artist rather than nature.

Slowly again he lowered himself back into the wolf's warmth with the intention to fall back asleep when a sharp pain to his lower area stopped him. It was like someone had stuck something hot inside his area. He bit his lip to keep from making any noises but allowed a small whimper, so small even he didn't hear it, escape.

The wolf's ears pricked a bit before one eye opened. There were a bright crimson, almost exactly like Itachi's but a shade or two lighter. The pupil rolled to rest on him before the eye widened a bit more, sleep wearing off quickly.

There was a small amount of josiling where Naruto fell deeper into the bed, the pain of his lowers enough for him to resort to closing his eyes, then there was an arm wrapping around his small lean body.

"What's wrong?" The soothing voice of the raven asked as a hand lowered to where Naruto was clutching,

"It hurts." His teeth were grinding together to keep himself from screaming at the pain. The small pricking at his eyes annoying him. Just because he was not the strongest person here did not mean that he should not be able to handle this pain.

"Take deep breaths through your nose and concentrate on something else." The warm arm around him was gone then and the hand that had been on top of his clentched ones too. His eyes looked to the right and saw nothing, the same with the left, and behind him. Itachi was no where to be found.

Did that mean the wolf had left him to suffer alone?

'Bastard wolf!' Seriously he had gone through that session yesterday for him and he didn't even get a 'good job' or 'it's over now'!

But he found it hard to imagine Itachi saying any of those things to him, let alone stateing that he was worried and he was sorry that Naruto had gone through pain and now sat clutching at his privates in a human attempt to sooth the pain.

--

Hy: that didn't take long

Naruto: really dizzy -green- I spin to much

Itachi: -rubs Naruto's back- don't spin then

Naruto: hai hai

Hy:....anyway hope u liked it!

Itachi: -cough- it sucks -cough-

Hy: ....... U MEANIE!!!!!!

Itachi: -snicker-

Hy: hmp

A/N: I would like to thank that one reviewer for making me get off my lazy butt and actually finish this chapter.

THANK YOU CAITLAN33!!!

HmmYaoi

p.s. If this chapter seemed pointless plz don't yell at me I did work hard on it. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hy: YO I UPDATE!

Itachi: amazing...

naruto: I is sleepy!

Hy: then sleep dork

Naruto: not dork u dork!

Hy: I know u r but what am I?

Itachi:....asshat

Hy: I know u r but what am I?

-a million 'I kno wu r but what am I?'s' later-

itachi: I GIVE UP!!!!!

Hy: I win! -looks at naru- start the chapter!

Naruto: yes madam!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Warning: YAOI BOYxBOY

--

Running was one of the safest ways for Itachi to escape anything. The news of his mate having menstral pains was expected yet he didn't want to be there. If Naruto did one thing too cute...well it would be hard to stop himself.

Annoyed he caught the scent of something sweet and hot. The warmth of it made his stomach rumble. It had been a day since he had eaten anything...

With one long jump he felt as his form shift, changing so that it felt as if his human body were bursting into fire. The heat of his body overwelmed everything in that one second of change.

His large paws hit the earth and he sprang toward the warmth, silent and quick, his slender musclear form never once brushing against anything. Sharp ruby eyes focused ahead as the scent became stronger and stronger, each time he inhaled it it made a small part of his mind loose itself in the hunger.

When he could tell that it was close, the wolf slowed and stopped, keeping measure of its breath as to not alert the young buck eatting on grass. Slyly the preditor slinked forward, the saliva increasing as the scent egged him onward. Relaxing both mind and body the wolf crouched low to the ground as the scent came to its peak.

The rough hairs of its coat were clumped with stickers as its molers crushed the crisp grass. The herrvor's black eyes with the wold reflected tints of green, just missing the smallest patch of onyx.

It was very hard not to attack now, to not take the creature down and rip it to shreads. But he did still have some control and knew that if he attacked now then the buck would see him and would run away. So he waited, so long that his feet started to sting, his neck stiffened.

As twenty minutes passed the buck, at long last, turned so it's rear was facing the large preditor. Taking opportunity at the opening, Itachi sprang out of the brush and latched himself onto the buck, pulling it down to the earth with a large thump.

The high squeeling of it was cut off after a few seconds. Pulling away Itachi looked down at the broken neck of his prey and howled before sinking his teeth into it, pulling, and ripping a small chunck off tossing it off to the side.

Naruto would be hungry by the time he came home so he might as well just save a bit for the blond.

--

The sharp inhaling of his breath was getting more difficult to concentrate on as the pain around his middle grew. It had been forever since the wolf had left and during all that time Naruto had gasped and writhed in small doses of menstral pains.

"Shit -hiss- I hate this!"

"Calm down and it wont hurt as much Naruto."

Azure eyes flashed toward the doorway and looked at the man he had met yesterday, "Kyuubi-san?"

"Sorry for not alerting myself. I though that you may be in pain soon so I brought some herbs for you. Its like what you took yesterday only it works just in your lower area and you can still move." Kyuubi walked closer to the human and stretched out his hand to offer the small handful of leafs.

Smiling Naruto took them with one hand while the other was still below his bellybutton. "Thank you! I'm sure Itachi would thank you too...if he were here that is..." His voice trailed off a bit, the pain that he had been trying to ignore finally out of his thoughts. "He left when I started getting cramps and hasn't been home yet..."

Kyuubi was silent for a minute before allowing his body to fall down and gracefully switch his posture so he was sitting on the floor. Those crimson eyes hiding a faint flicker on annoyance. "I'll stay then."

"Oh? You don't have to Kyuubi-san!"

"I think I will anyway...Itachi shouldn't leave you alone right now anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because you are more prone to want things...like cravings and what not." He snickered, "I don't envy the Uchiha when you get pregnant."

Naruto smiled before the corners of his mouth dropped a bit, "I don't think he'll be much of a held during that..."

The fox cocked his head to the side a bit.

"I mean, I don't think Itachi plans to have anything to do with me while I carry his children."

They were both silent.

"You're most likely right. I shouldn't have agreed to give you those parts...If I hadn't then maybe you would have gotten to know him better. And he may have been able to get to know you as more than a mate."

Naruto shook his head, "No he still would have insisted that you do that. I don't think he would have let you say no without facing his wrath..."

Kyuubi grinned, "You know for a little brat your quiet insightful of that bastard you know that?"

The fox could tell the blond had no idea by the dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Kyuubi what are you doing here?"

The fox flinched a bit as the wolf santered forward into his home. "Just bringing Naruto something...and keeping an eye on him."

"Itachi...what's that?" Naruto bent forward his head cocked to get a better view of the slab of meat the wolf was carrying.

"Food." His tone was sharp and uncaring, "Get out fox."

Shivering slightly the blond fell back into the bed and cringed into the fur, his hand that was empty grabbing a handful of the soft fur. He hadn't seen his mate angry and he was terrified, almost enough to want to run.

"In a minute! Damn I hate it when you're grumpy." Kyuubi stood up and extended his hand out to naruto, "See ya brat. Don't let this bastard," he shot a glance at the raven, "Hurt you got it?"

"Y-yes." the softness of his voice made him feel very weak and vulnerable.

"Hey bastard no touching him for a week got it?"

There was no response as the fox walked toward the enterance, humming lightly as small dropplets of water fell from the sky.

--

Itachi was fumming. He had decided to not only not in anyway alarm his blond or even touch him when he came home to find that ass Kyuubi here talking about how much he would not help Naruto during his pregnancy.

This for some reason clawed at him. It was what his mother, before he had killed her, had told him of alpha males. They did not care for their mates well if they were of the Uchiha pack they would just protect the females for more children.

It was stupid but it made him feel like he was turning into what his father had been.

"Um...Itachi?" That stupid voice was getting on his nerves.

"Shut up!" How very un Uchiha like.

The air shifted as the small blond human crawled off the bed, his tan foot hitting the floor lightly before the rest of his weight fell upon that foot, "I'll be right back."

Itachi turned his whole body around and stroad over to the child and pushed him back on the bed, "Who said you could move?"

His eyes were focused on the slightly trembling blond who made no motion to try and get up. Too bad it may have been amusing to watch.

"S-sorry." Naruto looked down at his feet, his eyes beginning to prick as if he were going to cry. There was a loud sound, like a belt snapping against itself and the blond's eyes widened in shock his cheek stinging.

"Don't be so pathetic!" The wolf's eyes were narrowed, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a small snarle. Outside the rain fell to the ground, growing in intensity as the dropplets left large marking on the earth.

Naruto was still, the tears that were forming at his eyes refusing to fall down. Itachi was still at the edge of the bed breathing evenly and slowly letting his anger go. Neither of them moved except for the rising of their chests.

"Do you want to eat?"

"No...I'm not hungry anymore..."

Itachi leaned forward and put his hands on the bed, raven hairs falling over his shoulder, "Then go to sleep." His tone was still hard but there was a soft edge to it. Just enough to make the blond relax a tiny bit.

"I'll go to sleep in a bit..."

"Hn." Itachi pushed himself off the bed and went to store the meat while Naruto watched, his mind slowly slipping inbetween reality and fantasy.

Out of the two he would rather be in a true reality where he was happy and not stuck here, alone without anyone to talk to or play with.

He wanted to feel the warmth that his friends would have given him and the attention of the village. But mor ethan anything he wanted to know if he was missed at all.

He needed someone to say they loved him more than the world.

Azure eyes were covered, "No one....loves me..." he whispered before drifting to sleep.

--

Hy: this chapter was somewhat depressing...

Naruto: OMG I'M A DEPRESSING PERSON!

Itachi: wow...i'm cruel -looks at hy- do it again!

Hy: u like loosing ur temper?!

Itachi: it's fun!

Naruto: YOU ASSHAT!!!!!

Itachi: NO I'M NOT AN ASSHAT!!!

hy: well while thechildren argue i'm gonna start a chapter of something lol

itachi and Naruto: WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHILDREN??????

hy: oops...


	7. Chapter 7

--

Chapter 7

--

The even breathing of Naruto sounded through the hovel while Itachi leaned against the window frame. His legs crossed and eyebrows pulled together. Hard eyes, narrowed with thought, flickered toward the slumbering human occasionally. Otherwise they stayed gazing outside in the now pouring sky.

It was Naruto that was on his mind of course, specifically his comment of how 'no one loved him.' Itachi didn't know why but the statement really pissed him off, which was something that rarely happened to him as it was.

Although the wolf had been experiencing more of these emotions since he had claimed the blond as his own…

With a small huff Itachi reached out and wrapped his fingers around a lock of blond hairs, and pressed them into his skin, envying the texture of his blonds hairs. They were so silky that it was hard to not touch them.

Continuing to play with the hair Itachi looked down at Naruto's cheek and felt a pang of some unknown emotion as he saw the slight redness from when he had hit Naruto. Of course he hadn't meant to hit him but the anger of Kyuubi coming to his home while he was gone had run through his mind and it had been Naruto who had been on the receiving end of his anger.

Itachi stiffened as Naruto rolled over on his side, so he was facing Itachi, and curled his legs into his chest, shivering slightly. Reaching to his left Itachi grabbed a pelt and threw it over the shivering human and softened his eyes a bit.

It was too late to take back the pain he had caused Naruto so he would just have to be a bit kinder, that was all.

Even the thought of being kind made Itachi's head ache…

--

In his dream, Naruto was watching everything, the moon, the sky, and the land were his as the village glowed brightly in the distance. Running toward the light Naruto didn't comprehend the light until it was licking the sky.

Large flames devowered the buildings with greed as women and children screamed and men shouted at one another. Eyes widening with horror, Naruto ran faster but was scooped up suddenly.

"Bad mates are punished when they leave, Naruto." A silky voice whispered in his ear, "Time for punishment."

With a jerk, Naruto opened his eyes and saw the dim light that filled the cave. With a gush of air, the blond started to take deep breaths to bring his heart rate back down. A cold hand touched him then and he flinched away.

He continued to shiver before he calmed down enough to look at Itachi, "Sorry. I had a nightmare and you just startled me."

Perhaps it was from the nightmare, but now Naruto was ready to bolt for freedom when it presented itself.

Itachi however seemed reluctant, "Oh…"

Pushing himself up Naruto stretched his arms out and smiled, "I'll be ok though. It wasn't that sca-" he stopped as tears started to form in his eyes. In slow motion, a single tear overflowed and slid in a graceful trail down his cheek.

Shyly Itachi put his finger under the tear and caught the salty water on the pad of his finger. Slowly he brought it up to his mouth and licked it. Softening his eyes the raven leaned down to his face was even with Naruto's who was sitting still, with tears falling down his face.

Leaning toward one Itachi carefully licked it away and moved up to Naruto's eyes, which shut, the tears clinging on for dear life on his lashes. Effortlessly the raven kissed Naruto's lashes and licked his lips clean of tears.

"Don't cry Naruto." Itachi cupped Naruto's chin and pulled him into a soft kiss, "It makes it hard not to love you."

Naruto's heart suddenly felt like breaking into millions of pieces from the sudden happiness that exploded inside of him.

"Hia, Itachi…" Hiccupping Naruto rubbed his palms against his eyes.

Standing up Itachi walked to the entrance of the cave and leaned against the opening, watching as Naruto unearthed his lower half from the pelts which were wrapped around his legs. When the blond was finally free he walked up to Itachi hesitantly, "Are you still angry?" he asked quietly.

Itachi's eyes widened with some pain as he realized Naruto thought he was going to be upset with him. So the blond was paranoid that the wolf was going to hurt him? It made Itachi ach when he realized this. "No. I'm not angry anymore." He reached out and put his hand on Naruto's head.

"I wasn't mad at you." He stated with his eyes hard with truth.

Naruto blushed faintly before his stomach grumbled about the lack of food. "I should feed you." Itachi dropped his hand and began to walk away but stopped as Naruto grabbed hold of him.

Looking back Itachi raised an eyebrow in question as Naruto looked at his hand with embarrassment. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking." Dropping his hands, Naruto held them behind his back and looked off to the side.

Itachi hesitated before reaching for the blond and picking him up, earning a small yelp of surprise from his mate, and walked over to the bed which he sat on. Gently he lowered Naruto so he was sitting in the crotch of his legs, "Tell me about your nightmare."

Biting his lip the blond didn't say anything for awhile until Itachi leaned his head against his. "I saw my village burning. I was running toward it and someone grabbed me. They were going to hurt me and were saying it was my fault that the village was burning. That it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left."

It hadn't occurred to Itachi how drawn Naruto was to his human village.

"You want to go back there don't you?" Despite wanting to keep his voice down to a kind tone it still was sharp. Flinching Naruto quickly shook his head in protest to the accusation.

"No I would rather not have to go to the village." But the pain in his eyes gave him away as Itachi looked into them.

Knowing he was going to lose it the raven stood up, putting Naruto on the side of the bed, and walked over to the food storage area, pulling out some dried meat. "Eat." He ordered as the meat was tossed into the air and landed with a thump beside the blond.

Ravenous with hunger, Naruto wasted no time in devouring the food. When he was done he looked up at Itachi who was looking outside. Standing up from the bed the blond walked over to the older male and stood there, watching the outside world like the elder.

Who knew that it was so soft; the colors all blending together, creating a calming picture, and the sounds just dancing in the air like music; beautiful music at that. Itachi looked over at the blond and smiled a bit as he reached out and put his hand on top of the blond locks, "I love your company Naruto."

Blushing a bit Naruto continued gazing outside.

--

--

A/N: Wow this took forever to finish. Mind i only worked on it every so often but still... Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. NOW OFF TO STATE TO SING MY WEE LITTLE HEART OUT!!!


	8. Note

Dear Readers,

In case you haven't noticed (I don't know how you haven't) I am relatively inactive. The reason, I've grown up. All these fanfictions I've been working on, I just don't have any inspiration to work on. I am sorry my dear readers, but I am going to be breaking a promise I made long ago.

I, HmmYaoi, have decided to put up my Naruto FanFictions for adoption.

Yes, you read right _adoption_. If you are interested in any, please contact me, otherwise I will be deleting them. I don't like doing this (I honestly feel like I'm punishing you all) so please adopt my stories. I will be giving the outlines I have for each story for the new author (just what I was planning) to do as they please with.

I am very sorry for doing this.

Please forgive me,

Vivlandi Basil

aka

HmmYaoi


End file.
